


Pain shouldn't be the answer when I can love you instead

by subconsciouslylost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Werewolf Training, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subconsciouslylost/pseuds/subconsciouslylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Werewolf training, Liam tries to control his anger but goes to far. He ends up hurting him self but Scott comforts him even after the whole ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain shouldn't be the answer when I can love you instead

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in by an anon on tumblr and hopefully you guys like it!

It had been his first week of werewolf training with Scott, everything was going as Scott planned. Scott was pushing Liam to gain better control of his wolf before the next full moon. Liam being chained up was going to be inevitable, much to his disliking.

Training had been going on deep in the Beacon Hills’ preserve  at night, just as an extra precaution. “Well you’re getting better. That’s something!” Scott said as he wiped sweat off of his forehead with the black wife beater he was wearing.

Looking up from his hunched over position as he rested his hands on his knees, Liam clenched his teeth slightly, “I know you’re lying.” He grunted as he stood upright, “You thought me how to tell two days ago. I know I’m not improving on controlling my wolf.”

Scott winced when Liam figured out he was lying, even if Scott was proud that he was able to tell, “Yeah you are…slightly but it’s better than not at all.”

Liam could tell Scott wasn’t lying, but his mind just kept saying it was.  _Scott shouldn’t even be wasting his time on me. He’s better off not having a worthless freshman in his pack, He’s only doing this because he has to. He probably regrets giving me the bi-_

“Liam? What’s wrong?” Scott said worriedly as he slightly shook Liam on the shoulder.

Blinking a couple of times, Liam stared at Scott for a minute before realizing he zoned out thanks to the constant thoughts in his head. “I’m fine.” Liam muttered as he pushed Scott’s hand off his shoulder, immediately missing the sense of security Scott gave him.

Scott gave him a slight frown, knowing Liam was lying but felt it was better if he didn’t ask why he did, “You sure? You know you can tell me anything.”

Liam tightly closed his eyes, feeling the anger rise inside him.  _You’re worthless; he should have left you in that well to die. Just taking up space in Scott’s life._ He could hear Scott’s worried voice but he zoned it out.  _When kids get angry,_ He heard his dad say,  _they either hurt themselves or someone else_. Liam felt the anger bubbling inside, he clenched his  jaw and balled up his fists, his claws slowing coming out and cutting his hands.  _I can’t hurt Scott…I just can’t._

Without even mentally registering what happened, Liam was running through the preserve, tapping into his werewolf speed.

After running for what felt forever, Liam sank down to his knees and let out what sounded a scream mixed with a wolf howl. He looked down after his scream slash howl to notice a tree in front of him and began punching it and clawing it repeatedly, his eyes shifting between their regular blue to their bright beta yellow. Liam let his anger take control and after a while the poor, young tree snapped, coming down in front of him.

The sound of the tree hitting the cold forest floor made Liam snap back to reality, he slowly looked down at his hands that pulsed with pain and he could feel the warm blood that dripped from them.  _Absolute monster…_  “At least it’s me and not him….” Liam said silently as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

————

Scott let out a sigh and sat down on the ground, leaning his back against an old oak tree. He felt like all of this was his fault. He could smell the anger mixed with frustration that radiated off of Liam before he ran away deep into the heart of the preserve. Scott knew he should have followed to make sure he was okay, but decided it was better for Liam to shake it off on his own. He felt this slight, tugging feeling in his heart and his wolf whined within, wanting to take care of his beta.

A scream ripped through the forest making Scott jump to his feet and run towards the source of it, knowing it was Liam.  _Please be okay… I can’t lose you again…_

Scott came to a slow stop when he saw Liam on the ground with a young tree snapped on the ground in front of him. He slowly approached Liam who smelled of despair, loneliness, and blood, all over powering Liam’s usual intoxicating scent.  “Liam…” Scott whispered as he got down and placed an arm around Liam’s shaking body, and looked down at his injured hands.

Liam immediately felt the warm and loving feeling again, he collapsed his head on Scott’s chest, beginning to cry as he hugged him tightly as if he was holding on for his life.

Scott felt his heart break when he heard Liam’s broken cries. He pulled him onto his lap and began to rub Liam’s back slowly and his head softly while quietly cooing to him, “Hey, don’t cry Liam. Everything’s alright. You’re safe.”

Liam gently let go of Scott and looked up at him, with tear-stained cheeks and pink eyes. 

Scott looked down at Liam and smiled a comforting smile, but before he knew it, he was leaning into Liam’s delicately soft lips with closed eyes, and thankfully Liam met him halfway. The kiss quickly turning steamy, with tongues brushing against each other and teeth clashing from time to time, as both wanted this to happen for a long time.

Scott pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to admire the beautiful boy in his arms, “Everything’s alright, okay? Don’t scare me like that again Liam.”

Liam opened his eyes and whined softly, already missing the feeling of Scott’s lips on his. His cheeks turned a bright pink once he finally realized what happened.  Liam nodded at Scott and smiled when he was able to intertwine his fingers with Scott’s. “So… um…” he mumbled while his cheeks flushed pink again.

Scott leaned down and kissed his forehead, “Will you, Liam Dunbar, be my boyfriend?” he said against Liam’s forehead.

Liam gently pushed Scott back and captured his lips once more, putting his hands on the side of Scott’s face, never wanting him to leave.

Scott kissed back and pulled away laughing, “I’ll take the kiss and the scent of arousal, plus the boner in your pants a yes.”

“Scott!” Liam yelled, hitting Scott’s chest and jumping up, off of his lap in embarrassment.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, Scott laughed into Liam’s neck. “I hate you but love you at the same time.” Liam mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, but froze when he realized what just came out of his mouth.

Scott pulled back and smiled, a slight blush resting on his cheeks.  “I love you too Liam”

Liam’s eyes watered and he smiled before laying his lips upon his boyfriend’s once more, knowing that all those thoughts in his head were finally going to go away with due time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed my little fic, because I did while writing it. I am still accepting prompts if you wanna send me one through here or on my tumblr: Sciamandsterek.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
